Lovesongs, They Kill Me Pt 2 of 1000 Oceans Series
by McFlyerchk
Summary: The first part of this series is titled: Met This Girl Part 1 of the 1000 Oceans Trilogy. If you haven't already read it, you're going to need to.
1. All That We Need Is To Believe

Okay guys, BACK AGAIN!!!!!!! Wow, it's been quite a while. :)  
Well the _good_ news is that ALL of this and the third installment are already written.  
Now most of you may remember this being labled as a Trilogy, well....yeah it's now a series, and we're working on the fourth one now.  
And this is something to look forward to, the chapter get A LOT longer as this series goes on.  
We couldn't fit our entire plot line in just three installments.

**This chapter was written by Lexi.**

Disclaimer: _Okay...you guys should know by now that we....do own them. Yep we sure do, and have to documents to prove it...**yeah...like that'll EVER happen.**_

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sophie and Riley screamed hysterically, and laughed at how they both sounded like teeny girl fans would sound at a Jonas Brothers concert, as they jumped up and down simultaneously from the side wing of the stage in the Forrest Theatre in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

The boys finally finished playing their song, "One For the Radio", for the end of the concert, as Tom yelled in the microphone,

"Thank you Philly! We love you all!!!"

Dougie sarcastically blew a kiss to the crowd, before they all ran backstage toward the two girls.

"That was GREAT!" Harry exclaimed to Riley as he picked her up from the waist, spun her around, and set her back down on the ground before kissing her deeply on the lips.

"I know that's for sure!" Tom retaliated. "Whenever I sweat and pant this much, I KNOW that it was a good concert!"

Dougie then immediately made a nasty looking face, as if he just swallowed a lemon, behind Tom's back.

Sophie walked up to Danny and he hugged her tightly. She then looked up at him, expecting a kiss, but he just smiled at her, and quickly said,

"Let me go to the dressing room, and get out of these sweaty clothes, and I will meet you up at the tour bus, alright?"

"Okay," Sophie replied, as he jogged up to Tom and the rest as they headed towards the dressing room.

Riley walked up to Sophie, obviously exhausted.

"Come on. We should get settled as well."

Sophie nodded, and linking arms in a sister-like fashion, they walked outside towards the tour bus, wary of all the screaming fans being held back by security.

As they stepped into the tour bus, Riley giggled, and said to Sophie, "You know, out of all those screaming girls, I'm sure that's not ONE boy in there!"

Sophie shrugged and replied, "Well, you never know. Maybe a boyfriend got dragged to come to their concerts…….but it's more likely that they come because McFly is just too damn sexy!!!" and they both laughed as they walked to their shared room in the back.

When the two girls had gotten into their pajamas, Riley fell asleep, sprawled out on the bed.

Sophie had managed to stay up, and so walked into the bathroom to do the nightly routine of washing her face and brushing her teeth.

After a while, she finally heard the guys come back towards the tour bus, from the loud noise of screaming girls again, and the boys laughing.

Sophie giggled to herself at their child-like behavior, and locked the bathroom door, knowing that one of them would be too tired and hyper to knock.

As she heard Harry and Dougie walk to their bunks, she realized that Tom and Danny were alone in the front of the bus.

As she finished brushing her teeth, she slightly opened it, ready to tell Danny goodnight and go to bed, but closed it back to a crack, as she heard Danny and Tom in deep conversation.

"I know that Tom…but I just don't want to hurt her, even if I do say it kindly," Danny spoke in almost a whisper.

Sophie immediately got the feeling of knowing which 'her' Danny was talking about.

"I understand Danny," Tom said, "But I think if you tell her how you feel and say it truly how you mean it, she will understand."

There was a pause, and then a noise, which surprised Sophie, as she could almost make it out as a whimper.

She slowly opened the door some more so she could see a full-on view of Danny, and she saw that he was crying.

Finally, "I love her…I mean, f**u**ck Tom, I seriously love her to death…but the way she looks at me every day, I can tell how she truly feels about me…and I don't know how I'm going to be able to tell her."

There was a silence between them and the air seemed to freeze, which made Sophie's spine tingle.

"Come on, let's get some rest," Tom finally said as they left the room.

Sophie waited there in the bathroom for awhile, making sure they had fully gone to their bunks, so Danny didn't see she had been listening.

Then she walked to her bed, Riley still laying sound asleep, but had fortunately moved over to her side.

As she looked at her sister, she knew that this was something they needed to talk about later, at least tomorrow. They were sisters, and really close too, making Sophie feel liked she could rely on Riley.

Confusion, nervousness, and sadness swept over Sophie as she laid there, finally falling asleep herself.

* * *

  
Okay, so I'm off to post the second chapter. XD  
Seriously tell us what you think.  
And if you're on the McFly boards and wish us to post this there, then...  
TELL US in that fancy thing called a review.  
:P

**xoxo  
McFlyerchk**


	2. Wir Wollten Nur Reden

See? I told you that I was about to post this.... :P  
Well anyways, I really hope that you like this chapter.

**This chapter was written by me.**

I FORGOT TO SAY THIS IN THE INTRO FOR THE LAST ONE!!!!!!!!:**_ When Lexi wrote that comment about the Jonas Brothers in the last chapter, she was referring to when I went to one of their concerts back in 2007. I couldn't hear them for the screaming that was going on around me. It was NOT meant to bash them in ANY way!!! I'm a fan. I'm on fanfamily and all that, and she is as well. Though she never logs on....(Hint, hint for you Lex)._**

Disclaimer: _It's in the LAST chapter. I don't bloody own them!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Both Riley and Sophie were rudely awoken in the morning by an extremely way-to-hyper Dougie.

"Come on! Get up already!" he whined loudly, jumping up and down on the bed.

"Ugh, get off you pr**i**ck!" Riley grumbled. Sophie just groaned.

"Someone's not a morning person," Dougie giggled.

"Bother girls just looked at him and then at each other before grinning.

"Hey, wait a min-"

Dougie didn't get to finish before both Sophie and Riley had pushed him off of the bed causing the other three to come rushing in.

"What the bloody he-" Harry started before breaking out with laughter.

"What in the-" Tom began, but had the same reaction as Harry.

This left Danny just standing there extremely confused. All he saw was Sophie and Riley looking extremely pissed off on the bed, Dougie on the floor looking embarrassed, and both Tom and Harry were rolling around on the floor with laughter.

"I don't want to know," was all he said before leaving the room. Dougie, Tom, and Harry all filed out behind him.

"Well, sis, what would you like to do today?" Riley asked.

"Hmmm, I NEED to talk to you," Sophie said with an extremely seriously tone and look on her face.

"Okay, ummm, what's happened?"

"Well I heard Tom and Danny talking last night," Sophie started.

Riley immediately began to listen with more attention, noticing how much her sister was already getting upset, because of the information that her sister was about to tell her. She nodded for Sophie to continue.

"Danny was talking to him about how he didn't know how to tell me something, because he knew that it would crush me, and he was crying while he said it," Sophie finished. By this time, she was already crying, tears running down her cheeks.

Riley was lost, she didn't know what to say to the older girl sat just in front of her. This situation was usually reversed, with Riley hysterical and Sophie comforting her. So she did they only thing that she knew seemed right, she wrapped her arms around her sister and whispered, 'it'll all be okay' over and over again. Once Sophie had calmed herself down, she pulled away from Riley.

"I think that we should go and eat now."

"Are you sure that you're going to be okay?" a concerned Riley asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I've got to be. I wasn't supposed to hear it. Remember?"

"Well true. Damn, you're doing better than I could ever do."

Sophie just laughed at her sister's comment before getting off the bed and walking out of the room. Riley started to follow only to have Harry stop her and shut the door behind him.

When Sophie got to the kitchen, she was greeted with two hellos-neither of them was from Danny. In fact, he wasn't even in the kitchen. She fought off the urge to cry, and got two eggs out of the fridge to cook. While she was adding the cheese into the skillet, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, and a kiss on her neck. She tilted her head, allowing him to have better access for a few more kisses. She then turned around, smiling slightly shocked, but happy.

"Morning, I'm sorry that I didn't say good night last night before I went to bed. I had a lot on my mind," Danny told her smiling, but it wasn't a real smile. It was the fake one that he gave fans all the time.

"It's alright," Sophie said before returning her attention back to the eggs, trying not to cry.

Back in Sophie and Riley's room, Harry and Riley were having a serious battle while playing the Xbox. They had started on their respected sides of the bed, until it got really heated, causing Riley to dive on top of him to block his view of the screen.

"Hey, no fair! You cheated!" Harry whined.

"Did not!" Riley said back, turning around sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yes you did!"

"Where does it say in the rulebook that you can't get in front of your opponent to block their view?" she asked seriously.

"There isn't one…"

"Exactly my point." Riley said starting to get off of his lap.

"And, where do you think that you're going?" Harry asked pulling her back to him.

"The kitchen,"

"Why would you want to go there?" he asked her kissing his way down her neck.

"Because, I'm hungry!"

"Nonsense," he said kissing her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She let him roam his tongue around her mouth, having his fun before biting his tongue.

"OW!" he screeched.

"You should know better than to do that whilst I'm hungry."

Harry just looked after her incredulously, shaking his head before following her into the kitchen.

* * *

Well, what did you lot think?  
Reveiws would be very nice.  
We'll give you cookies, and candy.

**xoxo  
McFlyerchk**

* * *


	3. Lookin at You from Another Point of View

Hello again everyone! Okay, so we're going to be updated this a shitload today.  
It's long overdue. We apologize greatly for lack of updates. We're also thinking about finally getting it all together to post it on the boards.

Disclaimer: **Okay, we _might _own them by the end of August. It depends on whether the International Security will let them through or not.........**_then again....maybe not._

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Danny still held Sophie around the waist as she fixed herself some eggs.

He held her differently this time, as if deep down he could tell, though still looking confused, that something was wrong, and desperately tried to comfort her.

Not being able to take his kindness from her depressing mood, she finally pushed away from his grasp and walked out of the kitchen, towards the couch where she plopped herself down, a little childishly, with her plate of breakfast in hand, but not touching the food at all.

Tom and Dougie, who were playing a card game at the table, glanced over and saw that something was up, but they dared not say anything.

Danny, still confused, slowly walked towards Sophie and sat down next to her, arm around her shoulders.

"Hey…" Danny started, "You okay?"

"I'm fine!" she replied a little too harshly as Danny stared, taken aback.

Sophie, not knowing what to do, and sighing helplessly, set down her plate on the coffee table, and walked to the door of Riley and Sophie's room.

Just as Sophie reached for the door knob, it opened, startling her, to show Riley standing in the doorway, who was just as surprised to see Sophie in front of her.

As Riley tried to get past, Sophie pushed her back in,

"Inside, now! We NEED to talk!"

Riley just sat back down on the bed, not ready to hear Sophie tirade about something this early in the morning.

When Sophie noticed Harry still in there, she made a quick hand motion, which Harry understood completely as "Get out", and he obliged. Sophie then shut the door, and immediately began sobbing; running to the comfort of Riley's outstretched arms.

"What's he done now?" Riley asked as she held her older sister, understanding her shirt will be soaked in tears afterwards.

"Nothing!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Sophie, when you are crying like this, I know something is-"

"No, literally! It's nothing! That's exactly the problem! The way Danny has been acting towards me lately…..it's like he doesn't feel the way he used to anymore. And I can't stand to look at him, knowing that under his fake smile is a secret he will have to tell me sooner or later!"

Riley just nodded understandably, and took Sophie's chin in her hand so they were eye-to-eye,

"Sophie, listen to me," Riley told her. You have to be strong! No matter how much you love him, it's not worth crying over."

As Sophie nodded, a soft knock came from the door. Sophie immediately, knowing that it would be Danny, wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Come in," Riley commanded.

Danny then came in the room, and stood in front of the door. Sophie could see the hints of confusion, sadness, and even guilt, in the look of his face.

"Riley, can we talk alone, please?" Danny asked towards Riley, as she nodded and left the room.

Danny then sat down next to Sophie, and put his hands into hers.

As Sophie looked down, too embarrassed to look up at him, with the tip of her fingers, she gently caressed the palm of his hand, the way she always did when she didn't want to talk about something.

"Sophie?" he asked as she hesitantly lifted her head to look up at him.

"What's going on?" he whispered to her gently.

She paused slightly before answering,

"It's nothing……I really don't know what's going on!" she told him, in all honesty.

Then, to try and lighten the mood, she added with a little smile,

"I'm just being a girl and having roller coaster mood swings."

That made Danny laugh a little, and as he playfully tapped her nose, he said,

"That's why I love you, Sophie!"

Sophie noticed that in the way Danny said this, it was almost as if he was saying it to himself, instead of her. But she ignored this, and smiled at him in return.

There was an awkward silence, since both of them didn't know what else to say, and then Danny continued to talk,

"Look, Sophie…..I don't like us having to rely on a room in a tour bus for privacy. So, when we reach Atlanta tomorrow, do you want to just go hang out somewhere, and we can talk alone?"

The word 'talk' was what Sophie dreaded the most, knowing what would probably come up when they had their 'talk'. But knowing that she had to do this, Sophie tried to smile, and nodded.

Then Danny smiled back and kissed her on the forehead.

"We'll leave once we get there."

After they agreed on this, both of them walked out of the room to finally go and have their breakfast.

* * *

So....it's only polite to review.  
If you read...then you need to review.  
If you review, then the updates will be even more in the next week. XD

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk**


	4. The Minutes Are Counted Between Us

Yep...another chapter within thirty minutes. Don't say we haven't warned you.

Disclaimer: **Hmmmm....clever disclaimer....yet again, what we have been saying for the past year.......we do NOT own McFly, the boys, or their songs......but i do own this 3 Muskateers that im about to delightfully eat!!! =) yummm..........  
^that was ENTIRELY Alex's doing. hahaha^**

_This chapter was written by **me.**_

_The last chapter (chapter 3) was written by **Alex** AKA **Lexi**. I forgot to post that....my bad._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"So, what are we doing today?" Tom asked, hopeful for an answer that was actually fun to do.

"Driving!!!" everyone yelled simultaneously to the back of the bus, where he was seated.

"Okay, fine, jeeze. Ask a _simple_ question and get a mouthful of abuse!" he retorted back, smiling to no one in particular. Everyone laughed in response to his comment.

"So…how much farther?" a hopeful Dougie asked.

"About six or seven hours," Riley replied.

"Please tell me that you're taking the piss!" he exclaimed.

"Nope, sadly it's true," Sophie responded for her sister.

"Ugh…I hate driving in a car for long periods of time!" Dougie whined.

"You're telling me!" Riley chimed in from a different section of the tour bus.

"How about _you_ stay in _your_ own conversation in _your_ own section of the bus?!" Sophie yelled.

"How about _I_ come in there to _'your'_ section of the bus and kick _your_ a**s**s?" Riley responded playing along with her older sister's game.

"How about…not right now!" Harry answered her.

"Why the h**e**ll not?" both girls asked questioningly.

"H**e**ll, fine, but if you're going to do it, use hot fudge, whipping cream, and please be in bikinis," he told them playfully. Riley hit him in the back of the head. While Sophie just rolled her eyes at that usual perverted guy comment.

"Good ol' Georgia!" Riley exclaimed in a cheesy southern accent as they finally got to the hotel.

Everyone else just looked at her strangely before making their way into the hotel. She quickly got the hint and followed everyone alongside Sophie.

The girl's room was across from Danny and Tom's and next door to Harry and Dougie's. While they were still trying to get settled in, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Riley yelled. Danny walked through immediately.

"Hey, are you ready to leave?"

Sophie nodded quickly and looked wearily at Riley before following him out the door; she was dreading the 'talk' that was about to take place.

Not even five minutes after Danny and Sophie had left, Harry walked through the door with a bottle of wine, two glasses, and several movies.

"Now, let's have some fun," he told Riley, with a smirk on his face. Riley merely giggled and nodded in response.

* * *

O.k., jetzt.... Rezension!!!!!  
Bitte? Es ist nur... haha richtig.  
Und es wird machen wollen mehr aktualisieren!

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk**


	5. Why We Can't Go On Anymore

Hmmm...danke to Hollis2020 who reviewed already! We love you! haha.  
Ok, so here's chapter 5.  
Also, just so everyone knows, we're currently writing the 4th installment to this series.  
So...yeah...we won't talk about our updating skills.

Disclaimer: **Okay....let us first say...that if you haven't already gotten the fact that we don't own them into your head....we're all doomed.**

_This chapter was written by **Alex.**_

**_These are the song titles that we took the chapter names from (in chapter order):_**

**Escape To The Stars** - _Cinema Bizarre  
_**Reden **- _Tokio Hotel  
_**POV **- _McFly  
_**Deeper and Deeper** - _Cinema Bizarre  
_**Geh (translated version)** - _Tokio Hotel_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

When Danny and Sophie got a table on the outside balcony of some casual restaurant, awkward silence was all that was shared between the both of them.

Sophie liked it that way, knowing that once Danny started talking; all her tears would come cascading down her cheeks, as was the natural effect to her emotional self.

But, she also wanted him to talk, desperate to just know right then, in that exact second, what he had to say.

"So…" Sophie forced out, her voice slightly cracking and shivering.

"Would you like to talk to me now about what's been upsetting you lately?" Danny asked, a calming tone to his voice.

Sophie sniffled, "I do, but…you'll get mad at me…"

"No!" Danny told her strongly, as he held her hand, "I would never be mad at you for…anything."

A tear ran down Sophie's cheek and she nodded an understandable yes and then began to speak, "Well…I was in the bathroom, and I heard your conversation with Tom. Well, just the end, but it was enough to get me nervous."

Danny nodded, sadness and even guilt was swimming all throughout his eyes, "I had my suspicions…but, I guess I should tell you."

Sophie said nothing; she just sat there, waiting for him to continue.

Danny looked into Sophie's green eyes and smiled,

"Sophie, I should start out with how none of this has anything against you! I mean, why should it? You are an amazing girl! You are beautiful, funny, fun to hang out with, and h**e**ll, the very first time I met you, I wanted to start something with you! And I did!"

Sophie smiled, as he squeezed her hand tighter.

"But…" Danny started, but stopped as Sophie winced slightly to the bad news she knew was coming, "When I see you, and I hang out with you, and I kiss you…I don't know. I have one of those Back to the Future moments."

This wasn't what Sophie was expecting; she looked at him puzzled, as he smiled and continued,

"You know…when Marty McFly has to kiss his mom and she says how it's like kissing her brother?"

Sophie immediately laughed out loud, remembering that part in the movie.

"Wait!" Sophie tried to say from her laughs, and she got all seriously again, "So what you're saying is…" she began before Danny cut her off,

"Is that I only see you as more of a friend…" he stopped, as if thinking, then continued,

"No…no, I see you as a younger sister."

Sophie nodded grimly.

"So…" Danny continued, "You okay with that? You do understand, right?"

"Yeah, I do…but I can't help but to be hurt just a little bit."

"But I have _nothing_ against you Sophie! Don't get me wrong! Sophie, I love you! I would die if anything ever happened to you, but it's more of a brotherly-sisterly love."

Sophie smiled at him, "Okay, I understand."

She then looked at him confused a little,

"So that's really it? All of it?"

"Yeah…did you think there was more?"

"Well it's just…it seemed like so much more when you said it last night! Like the news would literally kill me."

"I was just afraid…that anything I say might hurt you."

Sophie smiled and as she buried her face in his chest as he held her, she assured him calmly,

"Well, it didn't, and as long as that's all it is, I'm fine."

Then, she lifted her face as she kissed his nose; she then giggled and smiled.

"So we are still friends?"

"Friends?" Danny asked, almost as if he was appalled, and Sophie felt guilty at whatever she said. Then he smiled playfully.

"I really believe that we are closer than we were, and will always be close!"

Sophie grinned from ear-to-ear,

"Good!" she said as she laid her head against his chest in comfort as the waiter came up to them finally.

* * *

Okay....so we hope that you liked our lovely review pleading that we left in German for you.  
But seriously, it's only polite to review if you read someone's stuff.

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk & McFlyloverfrevah (Alex)**


	6. Just Tell Yourself I'll Be Okay

Yep yep yep...you're not dreaming, we really have uploaded 4 chapters today.  
More is coming as well. XD XD XD  
Don't say we didn't warn you.

Disclaimer: **Does anyone know why the hell we're required to say that we don't bloody own them in EVERY chapter?!?! People should be getting the hint after the first...oh two?**

This chapter was written by** me.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6

After they had finished eating, Sophie and Danny made their way back to the hotel, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"I wonder what everyone got up to while we were gone," Danny stated.

"Well I'm pretty sure that Harry had some romantic time planned for him and Riley," Sophie mused.

"How do you know that?"

"I saw him heading towards our room with a bottle of wine, two glasses, and what I presumed was a romantic movie," she said smiling.

"Well, I say that we just run into the room and scream 'Good afternoon, lovebirds!' With our eyes covered, of course," Danny replied smiling.

"Let's do it!!!" Sophie exclaimed, getting all giddy and excited, knowing full well that it would embarrass the hell out of all four of them if Harry and Riley were doing what they already suspected. If not, they would just look like idiots…but it was worth the risk.

Once they got to the hotel, they made a mad dash for the elevator. Once on their floor, they ran to the appropriate door, opened it, then both simultaneously screamed, "Afternoon, lovebirds!"

All they received in response were weird looks from a fully clothed Harry and Riley. Once they realized nothing was going on, they opened their eyes to find the couple fully clothed both lying down, wine in hand, and cuddled together in one bed. To this, Danny and Sophie both looked at the screen.

"Mr. Bean?!" both Sophie and Danny yelled simultaneously. To this, Harry and Riley burst into fits of laughter.

"What did you think we were watching/doing?" Riley mused, knowing where this conversation would end up.

"W-w-well, we th-th-thought," Danny stuttered, his face scarlet.

"Spit it out man!" Harry exclaimed smiling, knowing what the answer was.

"Well we thought that you guys were watching a romantic movie, and getting up to no good in the meantime," Sophie said matter-of-factly, but her face was just as red as Danny's.

"UGH!! So-So! I am appalled that you would think that I would do such a thing!" Riley said, faking every second of it. Harry turned, and looked at her with a hurt face. She just kissed his nose, before kissing him sweetly on the lips to show that she was kidding.

At this, Danny felt a pang of jealousy run through him, and left with his head bowed down, unable to look at the couple anymore.

Riley kissed Harry a few more times, and Harry deepened the last one slightly before Sophie coughed. Riley then gave Harry the nod to leave, and he did after exhaling loudly, giving Riley a look of 'Do I really have to?' and got one more kiss off her.

"Damn! Do you think that you two do that enough?" Sophie asked amazingly after the door closed, plopping down on the bed next to Riley.

"What can I say? The guy likes physical action…a lot!"

Sophie raised her eyebrows at her 'younger' sister.

"You know what I meant," Riley whined at her.

"Yeah, I did, but I like to aggravate you," Sophie told her smiling playfully.

"So…how did the 'talk' go?" Riley questioned, changing the subject.

"It went a lot better than I expected," Sophie started calmly.

"What all did he say?"

"He said that he loved me enough to die for me…but only as a sister."

"Oh, I'm so sorry--" Riley started before she was cut off.

"Don't be! I mean, we are still really good friends, so it's okay. I'm okay," Sophie said smiling.  
Riley noticed that it wasn't a fake smile either, but a real one, which was good enough for her.

"Okay, sis. If you're okay, then I guess I don't have to kick his ass."

To this Sophie laughed and smacked her sister playfully on the shoulder. Then, both girls wandered into Tom and Danny's room. This, of course, was where the Xbox was kept.

* * *

Seriously....guys. REVIEW!  
Bitte?

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk & McFlyloverfrevah**


	7. Said I'll Always Be A Friend

Ok, three more chapters, and we're taking a break so that we can write, and do our hair. Hey girls will be girls.  
More WILL be uploaded tonight though, so don't fret.

Disclaimer: **I HATE these things. WE DON'T OWN McFLY! I repeat: WE DON'T OWN McFLY!!!**

This chapter was written by **Alex.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

As Sophie and Riley plopped down on Tom and Danny's bed, and turned the Xbox on, Riley looked towards Sophie and asked, "So, So-So, my lovely darling sister, what shall we play?!"

Sophie laughed as she replied, "What an alliteration, Ri-Ri! But I must say, I have to choose Rock Band!"

"I get guitar!" Riley exclaimed.

"Okay, well I guess I'm stuck with singing...so all we need is bass and drums."

Then, both girls put their hands to their chins, as if thinking very hard, but then looked at each other simultaneously grinning an impish smile, as they both shrieked, "DOUGIE!!!! HARRY!!!!"

The sound of stomps of feet came running towards the room, as the two opened the door.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!?!" Harry asked in panic from the girls' screaming.

Dougie got the message instantly, and quickly rushed towards the game system. "Alright! Rock Band, awesome!"

"We need a drummer! Pleeeeaaaaaassseeee!" Riley whined, as she gave Harry the puppy dog face, and immediately giving in, sat down next to Riley.

They then started the game, playing and laughing 'til around 11, when they finally decided to call it a day.

"WHOOOO!!!! Thanks so much!" Tom screamed out to the audience, as they finished their song "That Girl".

As the crowd screamed their lungs out, along with Sophie and Riley from backstage, Danny tried to hush them, by flailing his arms everywhere, so that he could announce the next song they were about to sing.

"Boy, there is no stopping you guys!" Danny joked to the audience as some laughed, and the rest just kept screaming.

When everything got at least quieter than before, Danny continued, "Now, this is a song that the boys and I covered, and was originally sung by a beautiful chick named Rihanna, and it's called "Umbrella"!"

The crowd cheered their approval and excitement as Danny continued to talk.

"I also want to dedicate this song to the lovely two girls who have been here on tour with us, and we all love them both! The wonderful darlings are Sophie and Riley Boleyn!!!"

Danny looked to the side where Sophie and Riley stood from backstage, and giving his glamorous smile, winked at them both as they started "Umbrella".

At that moment, Sophie did agree with Danny on what he said about them being closer than ever now. Real love from a person didn't mean you had to have a relationship with them. True love came from the heart, and Sophie and Danny really did love each other.

* * *

Alex here! =) Please please, pretty please review this guys, especially if you read it! Even if you just are the kind of person where you got bored one day, and decided to take a skim through , and just happened to see our story, and takes just a quick look at only a few of the chapters, you should still review!

If you don't review, i will make a video of me dancing to the craziest song on Youtube, and trust me! When it comes to dancing, I have White Woman's Disease!!!! Not a pretty sight, no not at all! So really, i'm thinking about your safety, not mine! =)

Brittany here: Please...don't make me go through the horror of having to tape that. I beg of you.

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk & McFlyloverfrevah**


	8. I'm Having Trouble Trying To Sleep

Yeah...this chapter is pathetically short...my bad.  
_This chapter was written by _**me.**

Disclaimer: **Do I really need to write it again?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After the gig was over, the guys ran backstage to where the girls were waiting for them.

Sophie hugged all four of the boys. Riley hugged Tom and Dougie before getting picked up and twirled around by Harry.

When Danny hugged her, she felt what could only be described as an AMAZING spine tingle feeling ran through her, but quickly decided to ignore it and walked back over to Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That show was absolutely mental!! I mean, wicked! It was bitchin'!" Dougie exclaimed.

"I can't believe how many people are actually showing up!" Tom said, shaking his head a little.

"I know! I didn't think that we were this known over here!" Harry agreed.

"Well, we told you!" Riley exclaimed incredulously. Sophie smiled at her sister before asking, "Are we going back to the hotel or not?"

"Yeah! Are we?? I'm sleepy!" Riley agreed.

The boys just chuckled before taking the girls back to the hotel.

"JESUS!!! I thought that you were sleepy!" Sophie exclaimed while she watched her sister practically bounce off the walls in their room.

"I was…but the urge to sleep has left me!" replied and extremely hyper Riley.

"Crap. Your insomnia hasn't come back, has it?" Sophie asked, referring to two years ago when her sister had suffered from the horrible disorder.

"Nope! I'm just not sleepy anymore! Is that a personal crime or something?!"

"Hmmm…YES!" Sophie replied back, as Riley just kept bouncing on the bed, sticking her tongue out at Sophie.

"Go to bed, Riley!" Sophie said in frustration, as she buried her face in her pillow to try and drone her annoying sister out.

"But I'm not even ti—"

There was a moment of silence, and Sophie looked back up, confused, but then started laughing when she saw Riley sprawled on the bed, completely out of it.

* * *

Yeah...the threat from the last chapter still stands. **_I beg of you, review._**

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk & McFlyloverfrevah**


	9. Nu ma Nu ma iei

Okay...one more after this...and we get a nice little break...that's going to last a few hours. XD  
_This chapter was written by _**Alex.**

Disclaimer: **We. Do. Not. Own. Them. Period.**

This is Alex talking: I just wanted to make it clear to anybody who reads this chapter. There is a part where Danny is mocking Harry, and in case you are confused by that part, here is the backstory to it. Unless you have seen it, there was a video on Youtube of one of the boys holding a camera (i think it was Danny) showing Harry sitting in a chair and stirring some kind of liquid in this bowl. Danny is all, "What are you doing?!" and Harry replies, "I'm cooking the potatoes in a mixing of lightly salted water!" It's a funny video, and i wanted to add that into the chapter. =)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

As the boys sat in the living room of the hotel suite that they had reserved until they leave again for the next concert, Harry unsuccessfully tried to raid the fridge, while the rest of the boys waited for the food.

"Damn!" Harry exclaimed. "I swear our manager promised us that he would supply the room with food! But all there bloody is is bread and condiments!"

"Well, if you find anything Harry, make sure you cook the food right!" Danny said sarcastically, but serious as well, since they were all hungry.

Harry, taken aback, looked at him and asked, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Then Danny chuckled under his breath, and made a mocking impersonation of Harry, "'I'm cooking the potatoes in a mixing of lightly salted water!'"

Tom and Dougie immediately started bursting out laughing.

Harry tried to look upset, but had to smile nonetheless.

After he stopped laughing, Tom slumped over the couch and sighed. "Man, I have to admit though, I am bored as hell!"

Then, Dougie got a look in his eye as he got an idea.

"Let's go to a club!!"

Tom, Danny, and Harry all groaned at the predictable statement that Dougie had suggested.

"No, I'm being serious here guys," he argued, "I saw this club that looked amazing as we were heading back here from the arena, and since we are only going to be here for a few more hours, then why not?!"

There was a pause as the three thought about it for a moment.

"You know, that's really not such a bad idea," Tom said, being the first to cave.

"Okay then!" Harry exclaimed as he happily closed the fridge door.

Danny just shrugged, knowing he was outnumbered, but knew that it wasn't such a good idea.

"To the club!" and with that, all four of the guys jumped up to leave the hotel room.

The fancy iron clock on the tan-colored hotel wall read 12:05. Sophie sighed as she slumped her head on the couch pillow, closing her eyes, trying to fall asleep for the hundredth time, sadly, unsuccessful.

'This must be what Ri-Ri felt like when she had her insomnia,' thought Sophie.

She got up and walked over to the fridge, hoping that she could find something to munch on.

"Bread and condiments?" she asked rhetorically out loud.

Shrugging she took a piece of bread and snacked on it. As she closed the fridge door, she noticed a note, one of those hotel post-its, hanging from the door.

She grabbed it and read:

"Guys and I left for Numa. Be back shortly. Love ya, Danny."

Sophie looked at it curiously, and then read it again. "Numa? What's that?" she asked to no one in particular.

Thinking it must be some sort of place, she went to the phone book on the table, in front of the TV and flopped through the 'N' section until she finally found Numa: Club and Bar.

"Riley? Riley, get up!" Sophie commanded in a loud whisper.

Riley pushed Sophie's hand away from her shoulder and groaned, "Leave me alone!"

"But I want us to go somewhere!" the older girl whined.

"Yeah, me too! Dreamland!" Riley retorted sarcastically as Sophie roller her eyes in frustration.

"I want us to go to a club!" she told her excitedly.

Riley sat up immediately with squinted, tired eyes, and looked at Sophie it utter disbelief.

"It's almost one in the morning and you **want **to go to a _club_?!"

'But Ri-Ri –"

"But nothing! **NO!**" Riley exclaimed as she laid back down, pillow over head.

Sophie thought for a moment and added, "Harry and the boys will be there."

Riley rolled her eyes knowing what kind or reaction Sophie wanted out of her, and she wasn't one to disappoint, so, immediately, she got up and pushed Sophie off the bed so she could get up, "Let's go then."

Sophie smiled amusingly as she watched Riley trip over herself as she tried to get dressed for a club.

* * *

*Starts singing the McFly song "Please, Please*

Please, please, please, please.........review!!!! =)

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk & McFlyloverfrevah**


	10. I Kissed A Girl & I Liked It

Yeah...final chapter until later tonight....that usually means 10pm-3am. XD  
We Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: **Yeah...look at the rest of the damn chapters.**

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

When the two sisters arrived inside the club, the music was blaring and the dance floor was filled to max with sweating bodies all grinding to the same beat. Both of them looked around wildly for any sign of the guys. After about five minutes, Riley spotted Tom over in a booth.

When they finally got there Tom smiled, "You two got Dan's note then."

"Sophie did, and then proceeded to yank me out away from my nice warm bed," Riley told him bitterly.

Sophie merely rolled her eyes at her sister's comment before asking, "Where's the rest of the gang at?"

"Well Dougie's grinding with some blonde bimbo, Danny's disappeared off the face of the planet, and Harry left to get drinks about ten minutes ago, and is now considered as 'missing in action'," Tom told them amusingly.

Riley and Sophie laughed as Sophie slid into booth next to Tom, and Riley walked off to fetch Harry.

Riley really detested clubbing. The thought of getting completely hammered and sleeping with random people had never appealed to her. Not to mention that the music was too damn loud and the mass of sweating bodies was utterly disgusting to her.

When she finally got to the bar, she realized that it ran the length of the entire club.

'Well this could take a while,' she thought.

Walking along the bar, she couldn't see Harry, but she did find Danny.

"Hey, Riley!" he yelled, smiling brightly when she met his eyes.

"Hi, Danny!" she replied smiling as well.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

"I would love to, but I'm looking for Harry. Tom's declared him as 'missing in action'."

"You can look for him later, Riley, honestly," he smiled at her, offering her his hand.

That's when she noticed that it looked like he was trying to shield something from her eyes.

"Maybe later, Danny," she replied trying to get pass him.

"No, really, I insist," he tried again.

"No, Danny," she said pushing past him only to wish that she hadn't.

She saw Harry with his tongue down some girl's throat, groping her, and looked like he was enjoying every second of it. She walked up to the pair, and pulled Harry away from the blonde. She stared at him, hurt and disbelief swimming in her eyes. Harry didn't need to hear her to know how much he had hurt her.

"Who the hell do **you **think **you **are?" the blonde asked.

"I'm his girlfriend," Riley replied, her voice shaky.

"Looks like you're not anymore," the fake girl replied, a conceited look on her face.

Riley took one last look at Harry before rushing off to find the nearest exit.

Danny looked at a dumbfounded Harry angrily, before shaking his head and running off to find her. Once he got to the exit, he looked around and saw Riley on the ground, crying. At that moment he wanted to punch Harry's face in, but also knew that she needed his comfort more.

* * *

prüfen Sie Rezension rezension rezension rezension rezension nach!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ich will nicht Alex filmen müssen, der tanzt!!!!!!!!!!  
ICH BITTE SIE.... REZENSION!

Hope you like our little German note there...and hope that we're not offending anyone if the translator translated it wrong...

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk & McFlyloverfrevah**


	11. One Step At A Time

Okay....me and Brittany are back again....after a long, but very nice break! Hopefully, since we have finished typing all the chapters of Lovesongs (They Kill me), we can try as hard as we can to update all the chapters, just for you, the readers, benefit! =)

Disclaimer: **We do NOT own McFly....although, it would be really cool if we did....but we dont! So get that through your heads! **

_This chapter was written by _**Alex.**

**_These are the song titles that we took the chapter names from (in chapter order):_**

**I'll Be Ok - **_McFly  
_**Umbrella - **_Rihanna  
_**Brain Stew **- _Green Day_  
**Dragonstei Din Tei **_- Numa Numa _  
**I Kissed A Girl **_- Katy Perry  
_**Journey to the Past **_- Anastasia _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

"Bloody hell, I'm so sorry Riley! Are you okay?" Danny asked sadly as he sat down next to her, and pulled her crying form into his chest, knowing that everything was nowhere near okay.

"Fuck, no I'm not alright!!!" Riley screamed.

It shocked and hurt Danny that she was yelling, but he knew that he should just let her get it out.

As Riley finished wiping her tears, she turned her head away from Danny and murmured in frustration, "God, this always happens to me…"

Danny looked at her, puzzled, "Wait, what do you mean?"

Riley sniffled and hesitated at first, then she turned to Danny, and confessed, "Well, you see…I've only had a few boyfriends because…well, I'm just waiting for the right person, but apparently I haven't achieved that goal since every single guy I've had ends up cheating on me."

"Oh, wow, Riley…" Danny said, not knowing what to say in his state of disbelief. "I'm so sorry! Well, you know what? All those guys are stupid to cheat on you…you're so beautiful!"

Riley looked up at him and smiled as a free-fallen tear ran down her cheek.

"Thanks Danny," she said, still shaken a little, "I needed that."

"I'm only telling the truth." He put his hand to her cheek and brushed the tear away.

Danny leaned forward a little towards Riley, but was interrupted when she turned towards the bar, and pointing, asked to Danny, "But, what should I do? I mean, should I go talk to him?"

Danny turned away so Riley couldn't see his embarrassment, as well as disappointment, but then turned back and shrugged, "It'd be best."

Riley nodded, and almost as if she was trying to redeem her courage back, she exhaled a deep sigh, then got up and walked slowly towards the door where the disco lights shone brightly through the crack.

As she entered, she saw Sophie rise from the bar next to Tom and walk briskly toward her sister, concern written all over her face.

"Riley, there you are! What's wrong? I saw you run outside!"

Riley looked over at her sister, ready to start sobbing again on her sister's shoulder, but she didn't. It was the first time that she **ever** ignored her sister in a troubling situation.

'I need to do this on my own,' she thought, as if reminding herself.

She walked away from Sophie to go find Harry again, obviously with less excitement than before.

Sophie looked after Riley, confused and a little hurt, and then turned to Danny with a look saying, 'What's her problem?'

Danny just shook his head and said, "I'll explain later, if your sister doesn't talk to you first."

Riley wormed her way carefully through the dancing bodies and drunken-laughing people, in search for Harry.

The first place she looked was where he was last, and sure enough sat Harry, twiddling with his pint, depression and self-disappointment all over his face. Riley suddenly felt like her legs froze up and wouldn't move. But, she knew what she had to do and urged herself to walk towards him.

* * *

I think that whoever reads this story will probably like it, so if you do, please review! =)  
That rhymed.......

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk & McFlyloverfrevah**


	12. I'll Be There For You Through It All

You know....it's funny....i think that the hardest thing for updating is thinking up a title for the chapter.....because we try to find a line from a song that we can use for the title that is similar to the chapter....and once we start writing some of these harder chapters....or we just have used most songs we know that will fit with this story.....that's when we have to whip out our ol' buddy ....and then we really have to use our brains.....*sighs*

Disclaimer: **We STILL don't own McFly......no matter how hard we have tried....through years of countless times when we have tried to own them, and it never works.....**

_This chapter was written by_** me. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

Once she had forced her legs to take her to where Harry sat, she froze…..again.

He looked up from his drink, and his eyes shown bright at the sight of her. She then remembered why she was there, and instead of feeling sad, she felt angry. For once, she was going to stand up to herself.

"Why?!" she asked.

"I honestly don't know. The alco—"

"Don't you dare blame the alcohol, Harry!" she sneered, cutting him off.

He looked down at the ground like a scolded child.

"Well?!" she said, wanting an answer.

"I honestly don't know what came over me. But please, please babe, forgive me."

"Harry…the only thing I won't forgive a guy for is cheating. So, no! I can't forgive you." She replied firmly. A hurt look crossed his face.

"Pleeeaase, baby, please! I really don't know why I did that. I really don't." he replied.

"You weren't thinking! That's why you did it! And I'm not your baby…not anymore." She retaliated. She knew that she had to leave before she burst into tears again, so she left.

She ran through the crowd, coming to a stop at the booth.

The second that she got there, she burst into a fit of tears. Danny immediately stood up.

"Come on." He said, ushering her to the door.

When they got outside, she slumped into the road. Danny sat down right beside her.

"Why Danny?" she asked.

It almost killed him to see her like this. She was so broken, so fragile. He did the only thing that he knew, and wrapped her up in his arms.

"I don't know, Riles." He whispered, using her pet name.

She looked up at him, surprised that he had called her Riles, but too distraught to care, and then moved her head back to his chest and cried. He didn't know what else to do other than hold her.

When she was done, she pulled away from his warm embrace. Danny missed her touch the second that she did.

"I'm sorry." She said, blushing.

"Why?" he asked, puzzled.

"I'm acting like a stupid idiot."

"No, you are definitely not! You were hurt really bad. You can cry all you want." He replied, pulling her chin up so that she would meet his eyes.

"Thank you, Danny." She replied affectionately.

"Anytime, Riles." He whispered, moving his face slightly toward hers.

Riley just sat there, shocked when Danny's lips met hers. It felt almost like little shots of electricity were running through her lips. Not in a way so that it could hurt, but in a sort of tingle that surprised and excited Riley at the same time.

Since she didn't respond, Danny abruptly pulled back.

"I'm so, so, so sorry, Riley. The last thing that you need right now is me coming on to you. I mean, I'm really, really sor—"but he was cut off when Riley's lips met his.

Riley couldn't get enough of the shocking feeling that she felt when she kissed Danny.

After a few minutes, they both broke away abruptly upon hearing Sophie behind them.

"Um, am I interrupting something?"

* * *

Okay.......I promise that if you review, I will give you a 3 Muskateers bar......they are good and you can NOT resist the temptation!!! Hell, I can't resist the temptation......so i'll give you one if they aren't all gone by then. =P

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk & McFlyloverfrevah**


	13. How You Turned Out To Be So Cold

Wow.....it's sooo hard to try and update all these chapters when "The Little Mermaid" is on TV! I don't know how someone can not like this movie....it is the SHIZ!!!!

_This chapter was written by _**Alex.**

Disclaimer: **Nope, we dont own them......trust me, if we did, we wouldn't be down here in the freaking US where they STILL haven't come down here to perform yet! =(**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Both Danny and Riley's faces turned a bright red as they turned their faces away.

"Uh….no, So-So, not at all." muttered Riley as she waited for her face to turn a natural color again.

Sophie looked at them a little awkwardly. She didn't know whether to get mad or just shrug it off. She still had feelings for Danny, but tried not to show it, so she just ignored what she saw, and ran over to Riley as she embraced her.

Riley laid her head on her sis's shoulder as a new set of tears formed.

"Oh!" groaned Sophie in agony for her sister. "This is terrible! It's my fault! We should've stayed at the hotel!"

"No, it isn't your fault." Riley said as she lifted her head.

"Well, I'm always here if you need to talk, okay? I love you Ri-Ri!" Sophie reassured Riley.

"I know, and I love you too!" Riley said back.

Danny looked down at his watch and cringed as he looked at the time. "We should probably head on out back to the hotel. We got rehearsals tomorrow afternoon, and then the concert at Boston."

Riley and Sophie both nodded understandably, and got up from the stairs, heading slowly in the direction on the sidewalk to where the hotel was.

"You guys should go on ahead." Danny added. "I'll handle the guys."

Something in the way Danny said that last sentence made the girls have a feeling that Harry was in for a right drastic bollocking.

"What the hell were you thinking, Harry?!" screamed Danny, while all four of them walked towards the hotel.

"How was I supposed to know that Riley was actually going to turn up?!" exclaimed Harry in self-defense, but they could all tell that Harry himself knew that he was wrong.

"I'm sorry man, but you shouldn't be doing that EVER when you have a girl." Tom said.

"Yeah!" Dougie chimed in. "I mean, yes that chick was hot, but she was no doubt a slut!" Dougie exclaimed.

"You better crawl down on your knees if you want Riley to apologize!!" Danny yelled in outrage.

Tom and Dougie stared at Danny, dumbfounded at how ballistic he was getting over the issue, and they almost felt sorry for Harry, who just kept his head down the whole walk back to the hotel.

"All right, Danny, I think that we all should just calm down….." Tom said calmly, holding Danny's shoulder, since he looked almost ready to have a fist fight with Harry then and there.

"Calm down?!" Danny bellowed. "Why should I calm down?!"

"Because one, we have a concert tomorrow night, and I know that I can't see the future, but I pretty damn well know that no one's going to have fun with us glaring at each other the whole time. And two, we are best friends, and shouldn't let an incident like this come between us." Tom replied.

There was a pause between the four of them, and then Danny sighed, and said, "You're right, mate. Harry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be yelling at you over this….I just never thought that you would do something like this."

"I know." said Harry sadly. "I was just a fucking asshole! I just don't want Riley mad at me…..I love her to death!"

"Well, maybe if she calmly listens, you should talk to her about how you feel." Tom said as Harry nodded and they all headed up the elevator to their room.

* * *

The 3 Muskateers are still here people!!! It's your last chance!!!

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk & McFlyloverfrevah**


	14. One Last Kiss Before I Go

You readers better be happy towards me and Alex, with updating all these chapters, and staying up really late just to do it! ALL FOR YOU!!! =)

_This chapter was written by _**me.**

Disclaimer: **I always wanted to be a mermaid when I was a little girl *daydreams about being a mermaid and singing "Part of Your World".......OH YEAH! Disclaimer thingie......uhhh, we don't own McFly, and stuff like that.....yatta, yatta, yatta......**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

When they got to the suite, the scene displayed in front of them not only broke Harry's heart, but Danny's as well.

Riley was on the floor, sobbing, while Sophie held the crying girl in her embrace, trying to calm her down.

Seeing the boys enter the kitchen, Sophie glared at Harry as he walked over to them. She also noticed a very pissed off Danny standing by the rest of the guys.

"Riley, can I please talk to you for a second, alone?" Harry asked, plea and desperation obvious throughout his voice.

Riley looked up at Sophie, who nodded. She then looked back up at Harry and nodded agreeably.

Sophie got up and followed by Danny, Tom and Dougie, left the two alone in the kitchen.

"Riley….." Harry started. "I was a complete ass earlier. I know that I was, and I'm terribly sorry."

Riley continued to look at the ground, tears escaping her eyes every now and then.

"Look, and I'm being serious when I say this…..I would never do anything to hurt you! I love you."

At this, Riley's head shot up. "If you loved me, Harry, you would NOT CHEAT on me! When you love a person, you don't go and kiss somebody else, just because they aren't around!!!" she screamed at him through her tears.

"I know." Harry admitted shamefully. "And I made a terrible mistake. Riley, it was a mistake! Just please, at least forgive me. I don't want you to hate me!" he almost begged.

It shocked Harry when after a few moments of awkward silence between them, Riley took Harry's hand in hers, and said calmfully, but still hurt in her voice, "I will never take you back…..but I do forgive you. I still want you in my life……but you have some serious sucking-up to do."

To this, Harry merely nodded. "Can I just do one more thing?" he then asked with his head down, but looking up into her eyes hopefully.

"Sure." She responded a little hesitantly, wondering what it was.

Harry then lifted his head, and slowly moved his head towards hers. He gently put his hand behind her back, and then pulled her onto his lap.

Riley looked bewildered, as he slowly pressed his lips onto hers.

She was shocked. It was a kiss that was nothing compared to the kiss she had just shared with Danny, but she could tell that Harry wanted her to know that he really did love her. It was so gentle and so sweet, but she just couldn't get past what he had done.

So, when he pulled away, she did the exact thing that heart kept telling her to do. She ran.

She ran directly to Danny, who was in the room that he and Harry shared.

"What did he do now?" Danny asked, beginning to get angry all over again.

"He……k-k-kissed me." Riley answered in a small voice.

"He did what?!"

"He kissed me." Riley said again, melancholy in her voice. "It was a goodbye kiss…"

"After what he did tonight?" Danny scoffed. "That boy has got nerve."

"Danny, please." She said, whimpering.

Danny then realized that she was about to start crying again, so he wrapped his arms around her, and let her cry into his chest. Meanwhile, he just laid his head on top of hers and rocked her. He had never seen a girl so broken.

"Riles?" Danny whispered softly, his breath tingling her scalp, but Riley closed her eyes in the comfort of the feeling.

"Mhm?" she muffled.

"Is all this crying really only Harry's doing?"

Normally, Riley would not have been so open to anyone but Sophie about her past situations, but an immense feeling of safety overwhelmed her every time she was with Danny.

"Not really. I mean, he is the major reason, but this whole thing just makes me remember all of my other bad relationships." She breathed, barely audible, even to Danny.

She looked up at him, and Danny smiled gently back at her, wiping away her stray tears. He then gently kissed her before going back to their previous embrace.

After about half an hour of sitting there, Danny noticed that Riley had fallen asleep.

He scooped her up and put her on his bed. Harry still hadn't come in, and Danny guessed that he wasn't going to.

Soon, he also fell asleep, Riley cuddled up next to him.

* * *

Review, or not only will we starting speaking in German again, but Spanish as well! THE HORROR!!!!

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk & McFlyloverfrevah**


	15. I Try to Drown You Out

Well we can safely say that it's been a while. For those who haven't commented or didn't read my reply to your comment, we completely forgot that we had this entire story edited. We just figured that out.

This chapter was written by: **Alex**

Disclaimer: **Danny and Dougie have arrived, Tom's on backorder, and Harry's still in Spain waiting to be shipped. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_**Every time I fall asleep, my dreams are haunted!**_

_**And every time I close my eyes, I'm not alone!**_

_**And every time I cry, I'm right back where you---**_

"Sophie?"

Sophie opened her eyes slowly, and noticed Dougie looking down at her.

Confusion of where she was overcame her, and after a moment of looking around, she noticed that she was sprawled on the couch of the tour bus, iPod in her hand, and she and Dougie seemed to be the only ones there.

Sophie paused the song, and took her headphones out. "Whoa, here already?"

Dougie smiled, and replied, "Yeah, the boys, Riley and the tech crew are already off and are setting everything up onstage before we rehearse. I told 'em I'd wake you up."

Sophie smiled back. "Thanks." as Dougie grabbed her hand and helped her up off the couch.

"Hey…." Sophie then started to say before they got off. "Um, how's Harry doing? I woke up last night to get a glass of water and I saw him sprawled on the couch, sleeping. Then, he hardly spoke this morning, at least to me."

Dougie just shrugged, and she could tell that he didn't want to talk about it. "He's still majorly depressed right now. To be honest, I'm really worried about tonight. He's just not in the concert mood, and that's definitely not good for the band, as well as the sound."

"I know." Sophie replied. "I don't want to sound mean, because she is my sister, but I think that maybe Riley was a little too harsh on him……..and has got over it really fast."

"What?" Dougie asked, with a puzzled look.

Sophie looked up at him, as if coming out of a trance. "Uh…..nothing. Come on, we better get down there for rehearsal."

Then, Dougie started grinning. "I know a faster way than running!"

And before Sophie could even question him or protest, Dougie picked her up in his arms, and ran out of the bus, all the way to the stage arena.

Sophie was squealing her head off the whole way, and it was surprising that Dougie's ears weren't bleeding.

When they finally got there, Dougie set Sophie down, as she collapsed into his arms, laughing.

"Hey now! Enough of this childish horseplay!" yelled a voice from one of the rows on the balcony.

Dougie and Sophie immediately turned around to see Fletch, McFly's manager.

Sophie chuckled, and waved to him, yelling, "Hey, Fletch!!!"

"Hey, look who's finally awake!" Fletch yelled back playfully, then continued talking to one of the lighting techies from the walkie-talkie.

Sophie then turned back to Dougie, and pushed his shoulder playfully. "I'm not a carry-on bag, you know!"

"You should be! You are so light-weight!" Dougie joked.

Then, Dougie looked over to the stage, and pointed over, "Well, I better go help with the instruments, since I've been doing absolutely nothing today, but play piggy-back ride with you!"

"Go then, and leave me!" replied Sophie, as he skipped over to the guitars.

Sophie then looked up at one of the balconies and saw Harry, sitting there alone, beating on the back of the seat in front of him with his drumsticks.

Sophie then took the steps up to the balcony, and walked over towards him.

"Hey Lone Wolf, mind if I accompany you?" she asked sarcastically.

Harry looked up at her, with a hopeful look on his face, and Sophie could immediately tell that Harry had been wishing for her to be Riley. But when he noticed that it was just Sophie, he nodded and slowly looked back down at his drumsticks.

A long silence overcame them, when finally, Sophie looked back over at Harry. "Harry, you know that you can talk to me about this, if you want to." she reassured him.

"I thought that you were on Riley's side." Harry said in a cold tone.

"I'm not on anybody's side." Sophie replied defensively. "Plus, I have to always be there for her, she's my sister. But right now, I'm here for talking……so talk, damn it!"

That caused a tiny smile on Harry's face, and Sophie was very proud about that.

When he realized that Sophie was persistent on them talking, no matter what, Harry sighed, and looked up at Sophie. "I swear that I have no idea what I did that stu--"

But he was interrupted when Sophie patted his hand, and said, "No! We are not here to talk about what you were thinking! That's not the problem anymore, Harry. We need to talk about your feelings."

"Well…..my feelings are that it's eating me up inside at how much I hurt Riley, and I want her back soooo much because I love her! God, I love her! But…..I don't know, I feel like Riley is overreacting. And please, don't get mad that I said that."

"No, I won't." Sophie reassured him. "That's perfectly okay that you feel that way. But you see, you've got to understand that Riley can be very, very sensitive. Especially since she has had previous boyfriends cheat on her."

"I just…..I don't know what to do!" Harry groaned. "I want her back so badly! But I don't think that she will ever take me back."

"Well, what you have to do right now is just be kinds and friendly to her. Maybe then she'll see that you really mean it, and don't want to hold a grudge." Sophie explained.

Harry looked at Sophie, still sadness in his face, but then he smiled. "Thanks Sophie, I'll try my best!"

Sophie smiled as he gave her a big embrace.

When they let go, Sophie held her finger up and said, "Oh, and don't forget to do your GREATEST tonight! I don't want you going up there all depressed!"

Harry chuckled and nodded, then replied, "I promise, I won't. In fact, just for you tonight, I'll be the gayest drummer you have EVER seen!"

Sophie busted out laughing. "It's a done deal!"

* * *

So...the best way to let us know you like it is to COMMENT!

**xoxo  
McFlyerchk and Mcflyloverfrevah (Alex)**


	16. A Kiss, a Touch

**Chapter16**

It was almost time for the concert, and Sophie hadn't seen Riley all day.

"Hey Tom, have you seen Ri-Ri?"

"Last time I checked, her and Danny were outside chasing the birds." Tom replied, with a 'don't ask me why' look when he told her.

Sophie just rolled her eyes irritably. Only her sister would do something like that. She went through the lounge, heading for the door, only to find them eating.

"Ri-Ri, I haven't seen you all day! What've you been up to for God's sake?"

"I know! I've just been spending some time with Danny," Riley said, hugging her sister, then smiling when she mentioned Danny's name.

"Ri-Ri, you really need to talk to Harry," at the mere mention of his name, she noticed panic and sadness that inscribed itself into her sister's features.

"So-So, I-I…can't, I just can't," she voiced to her sister.

"He's depressed, literally! All he wishes for is you forgiveness. He really does love you," Sophie told her, trying to make her see her reason.

"I know! But after _everything_ that he did, he can't seriously expect me to just forgive him like that!"

"Why can't you though?"

"When you've walked in on two different boyfriends having sex with other girls, then you can tell me to forgive a guy for cheating!" Riley screamed at the older girl in front of her.

"Riley…"

Riley stood there frozen, shocked, and felt degraded. That voice definitely did not belong to her sister, or to Danny. That left her one person: **Harry**.

"What?" she asked softly, not bothering to turn around, not wanting to let Harry see her close to tears again.

"_Please_ believe me when I say that I **never **meant to hurt you. I would **never** intentionally do anything that would hurt you. Hell, _I love you_! I understood last night when you told me that you could never be in a relationship again with me, but **please**…"

"I **do** forgive you, Harry," she whispered, barely audible to him.

"You do?" he asked looking at her with a hopeful glance.

Riley nodded and walked up to him. She then, daringly, hugged him. He buried his head into her neck, savoring her scent, the way she felt in his arms, and he cried. Riley stood there in their embrace, shocked; she'd never seen him cry like this. After a couple of minutes, he pulled away, and locked eyes with Riley. He smiled at her before walking out of the room to where Tom was calling him from. Sophie followed closely behind him.

"It's good to see him smile for once today!" Dougie exclaimed, sitting on the couch.

Everyone jumped, not realized that he had ever came into the room.

"Yeah it is," Danny agreed.

Riley gave him a weird look.

"What? He's still my best mate," he told her, giving her a playful look.

"I never said anything," she told him incredulously.

"Uhuh, sure you didn't," Danny said advancing on her quickly, before she could get away. He then pulled her in for a quick kiss, savoring it slightly.

"Uh, guys, what the hell was that?!" Dougie asked them, confused by the sight before him.

"It was…a…friendship kiss," Riley responded, her eyes never leaving Danny's. She then exited the room to follow her sister.

* * *

COMMENT!!!! Please?!?!?

**xoxo  
McFlyerchk and Mcflyloverfrevah**


	17. He Paints a Smile On His Face

Hey guys!!!!! =) Soooo sorry we haven't been updating. We have been writing the chapters and are up to the 4th story.....just haven't been updating. Sooo sad, soooo sorry! God, blame it on stupid school!

Anywhoos, so here's the chapter and I promise that we will be updating a LOT tonight.

Oh, and btw......HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY!!! The first day of 2010.....wow. lol

This chapter was written by: **Alex (me =P)**

Disclaimer: Nope, we don't own them. =( How could we anyway??? THEY KEEP SKIPPING AMERICA!!!! DARRR!!! *raises fists in the air*

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_**So good you got to abuse it!**_

_**So fast that sometimes you lose it! **_

_**It chews you up when you feed it! **_

_**But everyone needs to eat! **_

_**Am I too much for you? Cause you're too much for me! **_

_**Still want me, corrupted!**_

The audience screamed and shrieked after the boys finished the song.

"Thank you very much!!!" Danny said into the microphone.

"Alright, we're going to sing another new one, from our latest album, Radio: ACTIVE," Tom began to tell the crowd, "And it's called……drum roll please, Harry."

Harry began to beat out a drum-roll like motion, as Riley and Sophie laughed from the left side of the stage.

"SMILE!" Dougie exclaimed as the audience screamed with excitement as Tom began to sing the first verse.

Riley and Sophie then grabbed each other's hands as they danced playfully to the song, as it went on.

When they finished, Riley looked back over at the boys, and then a puzzled and almost scared look came over her face.

"Um, Sophie?" she started to ask, "What is…that?!"

Sophie looked over to where Riley was motioning to, then burst out laughing as she saw Harry had the creepiest clown look on his face, and was swaying his shoulders back and forth, looking directly at the two girls.

Sophie kneeled down on the floor; hand over her hurting stomach from the laughter.

Riley stood still, looking back and forth between the two, one eyebrow raised, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Umm, okay, do I really want to know what's going on at the current moment?" she asked hesitantly.

Sophie waved a hand at her sister to tell her to hold on, while she tried to regain her ability to breathe.

"I'll…tell…you later," she finally managed to get out in between bits of laughter, and they continued to watch the boys.

When the concert finally finished, the guys finished with their 'thank yous' and 'good nights' to the audience, Danny whooped as he jumped in the air from adrenaline and wrapped his arms around Sophie, giving her a friendly hug. He then pulled Riley into a closer embrace, holding her tightly. They all ran towards to tour bus, ignoring the screeching fans, as the body guards held them back.

Tom gave Sophie a friendly smile as he walked towards her. She could tell that he was exhausted, and that it wouldn't take two seconds for him to crash in his bunk.

As Harry passed, Sophie started cracking up from remembrance again, as he smiled back at her.

"So….." he started, "Did I look like the perfect Mister America, or what?"

Sophie looked at him oddly at his new term of "Mister America", but just giggled and replied, "You looked more like a creepy clown, without the makeup!"

Harry thought about her comment for a moment, but then just shrugged and chuckled, "Hey, that's cool too!"

As Sophie watched Harry walk towards the bus as well, she immediately shrieked, as Dougie picked her up again, this time over his shoulder, as he ran as fast as he could towards the bus, like a streaker carrying a package.

When he ran inside the bus, everyone else was already there.

Dougie then playfully dropped Sophie on the couch and sat down next to her.

Sophie and Dougie were still breathing pretty heavily from the rush as they both looked at each other, Dougie's arm around her shoulders, both close enough that they could almost…

Sophie and Dougie immediately remembered that they weren't alone, as Dougie got up and walked over to where Tom sat at the table.

Sophie sat upright on the couch and combed her messy and tangled hair with her fingers.

She looked over and laughed as she saw Danny and Riley sitting on the couch across from her, looking up at the TV while Riley explained what That 70s Show was about.

Harry was probably in the bathroom, and Tom and Dougie whispered to each other secretively.

Once Harry came out of the bathroom, Tom and Dougie, officially deciding to share their secret with everyone, turned to them all.

Dougie coughed for attention and everyone turned to them as Tom immediately started to talk, with a tiny smirk across his face.

"Dougie and I have come up with a splendid idea on what to do once we get back to the hotel."

"What is it?" Sophie asked, simultaneous to Danny's, "Oh no, here we go again."

But Dougie and Tom just continued to smile, and then in unison, yelled, "Hotel pool!!!!"

* * *

Please comment!!!!!

**XOXO**

**McFlyerchk and McFlyloverfrevah**


	18. I Feel the Pressure Coming Down On Me

Another chapter!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This chapter was written by: **Brittany**

Disclaimer: In the words of Kevin's infamous shirt........NO.

P.S. Sorry for the nasty way our font is, and how it's not in the center like it usually is. Brittany's computer is being a bitch. YES I SAID IT, PC!!!!!! A B-I-T-C-H!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

After Dougie and Tom let the idea out, Harry and Danny both groaned in disagreement.

Riley and Sophie, on the other hand, both had bright smiles on their faces before nodding their heads violently.

"Let's go!" Riley exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Not again." Danny groaned.

"Oh, come on! You big baby!" Riley complained.

"No, seriously, you do NOT know what all goes on when they get in the pool." Harry piped in Danny's defense.

"Oh, it can't be that bad." Riley told Harry, smiling slightly, as he smiled back before adding, "No seriously. It's bad."

"We're here!!!" a way-to-excited Tom and Dougie screamed. As the bus stopped, they immediately proceeded to run straight to the pool.

"Aren't they even going to change?" a puzzled Sophie asked.

"Nope, they just strip." Both Danny and Harry replied at the same time.

"Oh…" Sophie replied.

"Awkward…" Riley said, describing the silence that had descended over the four as they slowly walked towards the hotel pool. When they did finally get there, the scene in front of them was definitely interesting.  
Dougie had Tom in a headlock, while Tom tried to pull Dougie's boxers down.

Upon seeing this, Sophie blushed. She looked down, hoping that no one noticed. But unfortunately, Riled did.

Riley elbowed Sophie playfully and raised her eyebrows. Sophie then gave her a death glare, before running to the pool, dragging Harry with her.

She then proceeded to pull him into the water with her. Sophie aimed to hit Dougie and Tom…and succeeded.

After both Sophie and Harry's bodies forced Tom and Dougie under the water, all four of them came up to the surface, spitting and sputtering water.

They then looked around to see Riley and Danny sitting on the edge of the pool, holding their stomachs and laughing their heads off.

Harry and Dougie both looked at each other before looking back up at Riley and Danny evilly.

"Oh shit!" Danny exclaimed, once he realized what they had planned. Too bad for him and Riley, that they were already too close for them to run away.

Dougie pounced on Riley, while Harry took Danny. After only a few seconds of struggling, Riley and Danny both came crashing down into the water.

When Riley resurfaced, she saw her sister and Tom doubled over, laughing.

She instinctively swam over to her sister before dunking her under in revenge.

Tom then came over and dunked Riley under, making it possible for Sophie to come back up.

Once Riley was finally able to come back up herself, she screamed, "CHICKEN!!!"

The pairs were: Tom and Harry, Riley and Danny, and then Sophie and Dougie.

The first group up was Tom and Harry vs. Riley and Danny. Surprisingly though, Riley was able to knock Harry down without much trouble. Well…it was more like Tom lost balance.

Then, it was Sophie and Dougie against the reigning champs.

"You are soooo going down, sis!" Sophie yelled.

"No, sis. I believe that you are." Riley replied.

After about ten minutes of struggling and wondering of who will fall down first, Riley went tumbling down into the water, with Sophie giggling in a girly way.

"Wow…" was all the rest of them could say.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should all go back inside." Tom suggested.

Everyone agreed, and soon enough, was all piling out of the pool, making a track of water as they walked back into the hotel.

* * *

In short and brief words....COMMENT!!!!!!!

**XOXO**

McFlyerchk and McFlyloverfrevah


	19. Fall Out of My Head, Out of My Heart

_**These are the song titles that we took the chapter names from (in chapter order):**_

**Your Guardian Angel **-_ Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
_**False Pretense** - _Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
_**Forever **- _Papa Roach  
_**Down Goes Another One **- _McFly  
_**Human Connect to Human - **_Tokio Hotel  
_**The Clown **- _The Hollies  
_**The Flood **- _Escape the Fate_

Okay....so apparently the computer is working again when I put the font in the center. Sorry about the name-calling PC.....even though you'll probably do it again.

This chapter was written by: **Alex**

Disclaimer: Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!!!! HAHA! Ah, i have been watching Inglorious Basterds too much.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

When they all finally entered the lobby of the hotel, they were immediately noticed by a very angry and tired manager, glaring at them from the front desk because of the mess they were making.

Dougie looked at the guy, and then with a shy smile and wave, muttered in a preppy girl voice, "Hi!"

"Do you noisy teenagers have any idea what time it is?!" the man asked, as they all turned around to look at him.

Danny looked down at the watch he had on his wrist, and then suddenly realizing that it wasn't waterproof, replied, "Ah, sorry mate!" motioning to his watch. "I guess we are all in a…**wet** situation!"

Danny, laughing alone at his what was supposed to be an hysterical pun, immediately stopped, when everyone was staring at him with weird, puzzled looks, as Harry goes, "No shit we're wet!"

Danny rolled his eyes, and muttered defensively, "It was supposed to be a joke."

"Well, it wasn't funny! In fact, it didn't even make sense…" replied Harry, as he continued to walk up the stairs, followed by everyone else, leaving the manager in complete bafflement.

When they got back to the room, Tom immediately grabbed some pajamas from his room and walked into the bathroom.

"There he goes!" exclaimed Dougie. "Be prepared for the bathroom to be occupied for a full two hours!"

"Shut up, Dougie!" yelled back Tom from the bathroom, as they all laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed anyways, soaking or not." Harry said, as he walked towards his room.

"Yeah, me too!" Sophie agreed with a yawn. "Goodnight, everyone!"

"Night, Sophie." Danny replied.

"Night, sis!" Riley said as well.

Once the door of Sophie's room closed, Riley exhaled a huge sigh, and plopped herself right on the couch.

Danny smiled, and sitting on the edge of the couch next to Riley, gave her a light peck on the lips.

Dougie popped his head up from the fridge, just in time to see Danny's move, and asked hesitantly and suspiciously, "What are you guys doing?"

Riley shot up from the couch, accidently pushing Danny away a little too hard, and replied, "Nothing!"

Dougie, not letting it slip too easily, walked over to them and said, "Look, it may not be my business, but is something going on between you two?"

Riley laughed, as if shrugging it off, but it sounded way too fake.

"Dougie, nothing is going on." She tried to reassure him.

Deciding to just forget it, Dougie nodded understandably and walked over to Sophie's room. "Just going to say goodnight." He informed them, as they nodded.

"Come in!" replied Sophie after he knocked on the door and walked in.

Sophie had already gotten into her PJ's and was now laying on the bed, flipping through channels on the TV.

It seemed to Dougie though, that something in Sophie's expression made her seem not herself.

When she saw that it was Dougie, she smiled and motioned him to sit down next to her, as he did.

"What's up?" she asked, setting the remote down next to her.

"Uh…nothing." He stammered. "I just…wanted to say, goodnight!"

Sophie smiled. "Goodnight, Dougie." She replied. "I had a great time tonight!" she then added.

"Oh yeah, I know! The concert was bitchin'!" he replied.

Sophie laughed. "Well, yeah that too, but i was kind of talking about the pool."

"Oh yeah!" Dougie replied. "But, ya know…it would have been more fun if we all stripped!" he then added as Sophie giggled and blushed in embarrassment.

"Well…night, Sophie."

As Dougie got up and walked towards the door, Sophie suddenly said, "Dougie, wait!"

He turned around, and was surprised to see that Sophie's face had immediately changed from happy to sad.

"I need to talk to you about something…it's, uh, been on my mind."

Dougie nodded and sat down next to her again. He was suddenly shocked to see that Sophie's eyes were watering a little.

"What is it?" he asked.

Sophie hesitated at first, and then finally started, "Well…Riley has been acting kind of differently, and…I just don't know if I really…understand what's going on."

Dougie could tell that Sophie was trying to be careful with her words and not fully saying what she meant.

"Sophie, what do you mean?" he asked.

She sighed and then finally confessing to him, tears now in her eyes, "I think that she's flirting with Danny! And…I hate it, because she knows that I still have some feelings for him! But, I don't want to tell her that, because then she will just get all mad!"

Sophie buried her face in her hands as Dougie put his arms around her.

"Sophie, she's your sister. How could she get mad?" Dougie tried to reassure her.

"She will just think it's stupid. She'll say that I need to get over him, and stuff like that! She always thinks that I'm overreacting…" Sophie explained.

"You never know if you don't try…" Dougie told her.

Sophie then looked up at Dougie, and gave him a look that obviously implied, "Please, don't make me do this."

"Look…" he started to say. "It's really late. Do you want to go with me somewhere before we leave tomorrow for Chicago and then we can talk about it?"

Sophie then smiled and replied, "I'd really like that!" Then, she leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

Dougie smiled and then playfully exclaimed, "Ooh, Sophie! That's how you feel about me? You know, we are in a roo-"

"Night, Dougie!" She interrupted as she laughed and hugged him goodnight.

* * *

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk and McFlyloverfrevah**


	20. Something To Somebody Else

Hello guys!!! We've officially gotten the fourth installment written! We're going to have the rest of this installment up tonight, and hopefully part of the third one. :D

This chapter was written by: **Me**

Disclaimer: **Wir besitzen sie nicht.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Once Dougie had left to go to Sophie's room, Danny said, "We really need to figure out what's going on between us."

"I know…" Riley replied. "It's just…I'm so, UGH!"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, coming over to her and taking her hands in his.

"I don't know. I mean, I really, really like you! But…you just broke up with my sister!"

"Look, Riley. Remember how I broke up with Sophie because of friendship. But, it was also because I liked someone else, and I didn't tell her or anyone."

"Yeah…?" she asked, wondering where this was going, though she had a pretty good idea.

"Well…you were that other girl." He murmured, his face was so close to hers that she could feel his breathing.

"I, I…what?" she asked.

"Don't…" was all he said before he begun to kiss her hand.

They then started to kiss for a few minutes, before a sound was heard, and they immediately stopped.

"Um…" Danny and Riley turned to see Dougie standing there, looking pissed off as hell.

"Danny…" Dougie started to say. "Outside. Now!

Something in his voice made Danny immediately obey his command. Dougie sent a glare directly to Riley before following Danny outside.

"What is it, Dougie?" Danny asked him in a calm voice, as Dougie stared at him, shocked and disgusted.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?!" Dougie exclaimed.

"Yes, I am. I really don't know what's wrong." Danny replied.

"You and Riley!"

"Look, NOTHING is going on!" Danny finally started to yell.

"Oh, so I'm just gonna assume that the only reason why you two were sucking each others' faces is 'cause Riley had something stuck in her teeth??" Dougie said mockingly. "Don't you even try to feed me that shit! I've seen you guys kiss at least three times! The first two could be shaken off as friendship, but that one that I just saw DEFINITELY wasn't!" Dougie yelled.

"Okay! It's not friendship!" Danny confessed. "But what do you bloody care?!"

"You are hurting Sophie!"

Danny was stumped by that one. "Wait…what?"

Dougie started at him in disbelief, not understanding how he couldn't possibly see that.

"She still fucking likes you!" He exclaimed. "And it hurts her when she sees you flirting with Riley, because God knows, it's obvious!"

Danny immediately felt guilty about what Dougie had just told him, but then he looked at him suspiciously and asked curiously, "Why do you care so much?"

Dougie eyes widened, and blushing a little while looking down, muttered, "I-I-I…"

"Oh, wow…" Danny said, finally getting it. "You like her, don't you?"

Not daring to say anything, Dougie continued to look down at the floor.

"Dougs! You need to tell her." Danny told him.

"I will." Dougie said hesitantly, and then looked back up at Danny, seriousness in his expression again. "But you better talk to Sophie first!" he told him as he stormed back into the suite.

* * *

**XOXO**

McFlyerchk and McFlyloverfrevah


	21. My Weakness is My Fear

It is SOOOOO hard to write and update a story when you have, 1: the Ipod playing. 2: Saw II is on the TV and everytime someone is about to die, you have the urge to just watch it, and then you get distracted! haha

This chapter was written by: **Alex**

Disclaimer: **Aion hämmästynyt, jos joku voi ymmärtää, mitä minä sanon!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 21**

The next morning, Dougie got up early to take Sophie out, which he still hadn't told her where.

Dougie sat on the chair next to the counter, eating a bowl of cereal that he had gotten from the continental breakfast downstairs.

Tom and Harry were still asleep and Riley, having gone to bed much later than Sophie, was sound asleep as well.

Since she didn't want to wake her sister up, Sophie took a longer time to get ready, and was now touching up her makeup in the bathroom while Dougie waited for her.

"Where are you taking her?" Danny asked nonchalantly, as he sat on the couch, doing nothing.

Both Danny and Dougie hadn't said anything to each other after Dougie had confronted him only a few hours ago.

"Why do you care??" Dougie spat grudgingly. "You don't seem to care about Sophie anymore!"

"Look, Doug!" Danny exclaimed as he got up from the couch, towards Dougie. "I didn't mean to hurt her-"

"Yes, you did!" Dougie interrupted. "If you cared for her, then you would explain to her what's going on."

Danny sighed and hesitated, not knowing how to explain it.

Finally after thinking for a moment, Danny said calmly and slowly, "I just…I don't want her mad at me. I care for Sophie a lot, and the only reason why this is happening is…is because I'm an asshole who can't stop how he feels."

"Then why don't you tell that to Sophie, Danny??" Dougie asked, as if he could not believe that Danny couldn't grasp the fact that he had to tell her.

Danny's chin then started to tremble as he turned his head away in shame, and muttered, "Because I'm a coward…"

Dougie didn't know what to say back, or if he should feel either angry or pity for Danny. He knew damn right that Danny was a coward, but he didn't think that right now was the time to remind him.

"So…where are you taking her?" Danny asked again.

Dougie did not want to tell Danny, but then he sighed and replied, "The zoo…"

Danny had to laugh at that. "Of course!"

Before Dougie could say anything else, Sophie came out of the bathroom, with a tiny smile on her face.

Surprisingly, she was wearing a casual outfit. Light blue skinny jeans with Ugs over them, a gray long-sleeved shirt with a no sleeved tan jacket over it, and a long silver necklace with a heart pendant hanging from it.

"Okay…I'm ready!" she said.

"Great!" Dougie replied, then looked over at Danny.

He desperately wanted him to say something to Sophie, especially since this was a very good chance.

When it seemed obvious that he wouldn't, Dougie just rolled his eyes and took Sophie's hand as he led her to the door.

"Uh, Sophie?" came a sudden voice behind them from Danny.

Sophie turned around, surprised, but still slowly and awkwardly.

"Yes?" She replied.

A lump suddenly formed in Danny's throat, as he tried to say what he desperately wanted to say. But, the words didn't come out and in its place, he muttered, "Have a fun day today."

Sophie just nodded, and replied, "I'll try to." as she walked out to the hallway.

Dougie just stared at Danny, and shook his head, as he followed Sophie out the door.

'What have I done?' Danny thought in complete self-disappointment.

* * *

You know, sometimes these chapters remind me of soap operas.......

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk and McFlyloverfrevah**


	22. Just remember to Smile, Smile, Smile

This chapter was written by: **Brittany**

Disclaimer: **Could anyone read the last disclaimer I had??? Huh? Huh? Anyone??? Nah, i didn't think so =)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

"What was wrong with Danny?" Sophie asked, concerned.

"Nothing." Dougie replied quickly.

"Oh, okay…so…where are we going?"

Dougie then immediately got this huge smile on his face, letting Sophie know that he was very, very excited. "To the…ZOO!"

"Really?! Yay!" Sophie exclaimed, her eyes lighting up happily. Dougie smiled brightly...he loved seeing her happy. It made him happy.

"Taxi!" Dougie called out once they got outside and onto the sidewalk. A taxi stopped almost immediately.

"Boston Zoo, please." Dougie said to the taxi cab driver as they got in.

"So, Dougie…where exactly do you plan on us doing at the zoo all day?" Sophie asked, already knowing the answer to this one.

"The reptile house, of course!" Dougie exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. But then, his face became serious again as he added, "Not to mention, we need to finish our conversation."

"Oh yeah...about that." Sophie remembered with great disdain.

"You really need to talk to Danny, you know." Dougie told her.

"Yeah, I know, I just…I really do still like him…and when I see him flirting with Riley, it just hurts so much."

Dougie noticed that she was getting really upset, so he wrapped her up in his arms, and whispered in her ear. "Calm down, it's okay." in a relaxing tone as Sophie smiled.

The taxi then came to a stop right in front of the zoo.

"Fifty dollars, sir." The driver asked.

"Here ya go." Dougie said, handing the man the money.

"Come on!" he then said to Sophie as they got out of the car. "Let's go have some fun."

Sophie and Dougie, fingers locked, walked up to the zoo's entrance. But, before they even got into the zoo, they had a girl come up to them.

"Aren't you Dougie from McFly?!" she asked in total teenie girl hysteria.

"Yes, I am." He answered, smiling in amusement at the girl.

"Can I have your autograph, please??" she then asked.

"Sure." he replied, signing a piece of paper and then a quick photo with the girl.

"Thank you!" the girl said happily as she started to walk away, but then stopped and looked back at Dougie and Sophie. "Oh, and I think that you two make a very cute couple!"

"Oh, we're not together…" Dougie and Sophie but said simultaneously, then looked at each other, and blushed a little.

Seeing the two's reaction, the girl said embarrassingly, "Oh, sorry! But thank you, so much for this!" referring to the picture and autograph.

"No problem." He replied back, dragging Sophie into the main zoo entrance.

"So…to the reptile house!!" Dougie exclaimed like a little child.

Sophie laughed, and replied, "Okay, then!"

They had only just gotten to the reptile house, when another girl came up to Dougie.

"Hey! Dougie from McFly! Can I get a picture?" she asked flirtatiously, but upon seeing Sophie, she glared.

"Sure." He replied, annoyed a little, not just because of the constant interruptions, but he had also noticed the glare.

"Thank you, Dougie!" she exclaimed as she walked off.

"No, problem." Dougie murmured back.

As they continued to enjoy the entertainment of all the lizards and reptiles, Dougie could say nothing, but, "Wow…I'm in heaven!"

Sophie laughed, as she replied, "You really do love reptiles, don't you?"

"Yeah…along with one other thing…"

"And what is that?" Sophie asked with a puzzled expression, as Dougie moved closer to her.

"You…" he then muttered, almost inaudible, as he then kissed her slowly.

When Sophie didn't respond, he pulled back.

"I'm so sorry." He said, completely embarrassed.

"Don't be." Sophie said, before leaning in and kissing him.

They lasted for awhile, partly because neither of them had ever had a kiss that good before. When they finally pulled up for air, both were completely gob smacked.

They both realized the look of surprise they both had on each other's faces. Sophie then started laughing, followed by Dougie as he then wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on top of hers.

"Dougie? Sophie?"

Both turned around to find Danny coming towards them.

"Danny!" Sophie exclaimed in surprise, as she immediately pulled away from Dougie.

"Sophie…I really need to talk to you." He then said to her pleadingly.

Sophie turned to Dougie, who nodded agreeably.

Danny then led Sophie to a least crowded area before talking.

"I'm an ass….and I'm completely sorry for it!"

"Danny, what are you talking about?" a very confused Sophie asked.

"What's been going on with me and Riley…it hasn't really been so innocent. I mean, what I'm trying to say is…I like Riley. I like her a lot. And I'm sorry for it."

Sophie just stared at him, not knowing what to say. Then, with a shrug, she replied, "Oh, okay. Well…I hope that you two have a good time together."

This confused the hell out of Danny. "What? Wait…so, you don't want to castrate me, or something, for this?"

"Why the hell would I do that?" Sophie asked, completely appalled.

"Because I'm an asshole! I broke things off with you, and then went after your sister the second that she and Harry were having problems."

"Oh, well, not to be rude, but Harry kind of deserved it…" Sophie said, making Danny at least smile with amusement. "But as for me, I'll be okay." Sophie then added, turning around and smiling at Dougie.

"Oh, he told you?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, he did…but how did you know?"

"He kind of…yelled it at me last night when he was making me come to my senses." Danny explained, smiling.

"Oh…well, that's cool." Sophie replied as they both laughed.

"Well, I'll let you two get back to your date." Danny said.

"Okay." Sophie replied. "And Danny?"

"Yeah?" he replied, turning around.

"Thanks…for telling me about Riley."

"No problem, love." He said, smiling to Sophie, as he then walked off.

* * *

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk and McFlyloverfreah**


	23. With A Little Help From My Friends

Soooo...it's the last chapter for the 2nd story!!! You excited?!?! Well, you should be cause I sure as hell am! Idk how long we have been working on trying to update this story! But, finally the end has come, and hopefully by tonight we will have a few chapters from the 3rd one up. =)

This chapter was written by: **Alex**

Disclaimer: **Noooo, we don't own McFly....yadda, yadda, yadda.....**

_**These are the song titles that we took the chapter names from (in chapter order):**_

**Fall **- _The Saturdays  
_**Something **- _Escape the Fate  
_**Damn Regret** -_ Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
_**Smile - **_McFly  
_**With A Little Help From My Friends **- _The Beatles_

**

* * *

Chapter 23**

Sophie then walked back over to Dougie, with a confident and more relaxed look on her face.

"So…" Dougie started. "Everything cool with you two?"

Sophie nodded in satisfaction. "Everything's great. Well, yes, I still think that it was rude for him to break up with me for my own sister…but other than that…I think we're friends again!"

"Well, that's great!" Dougie replied, as he leaned in closer and they kissed again. The sensation that ran through Sophie as his lips moved in a constant motion with hers, made Sophie forget all about what had happened in the past.

As Sophie put her hand upon his chest and he gently caressed the back of her neck, a high-pitched squeal disrupted their moment, as they turned around to see a little boy in a toddler outfit pointing up to them.

"EWWW!!! Kissing!!" exclaimed the lil' boy, as his mother came up to him and shielding his eyes, walked away, with a definite glare at Sophie and Dougie for their shamefulness.

"Trust me, little kids, you'll like it in a few years!" Dougie called to them. Sophie laughed and play-slapped him on the shoulder, as they both left the zoo for the hotel.

When they got back to the room, Riley, who was sitting on the couch with Danny, ran over to Sophie, looking a little frustrated and hurt.

"Sophie, what took you guys so long? I've been waiting. And you left without even saying goodbye to me!"

"Sorry?" Sophie replied, a little taken aback. When did Sophie have to start telling Riley where she was going or what she was doing?

"Look, we need to talk." Riley told Sophie.

Fully understanding that, Sophie nodded and followed Riley to their room.

When Riley closed the door, Sophie sat down on the bed as Riley paced in front of her.

"What's come over you?" Riley asked in a demanding tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, mother!" Sophie replied back, a little too harsh, as Riley looked back at her, totally dumbfounded.

"Look…" Sophie continued, trying to calm the mood between them. She didn't want any more fights, especially with her sister. "I know what's been going on between you and Danny. He told me himself. And frankly, I'm not mad. I'm okay with it. I just wish that with you being my sister, you could've at least told me."

"Sophie, it wouldn't be a problem if you just got over him! It's so stu-"

"See? There you go again!" Sophie exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

Seeing that this was not going anywhere better, Sophie gently held her sister's hands, and in a calm voice, reassured her, "I'm perfectly okay with it, Riley. The fact that Danny told me himself makes me happy. I'm okay with you being with him."

The way that Sophie said that last statement and knowing her sister all too well, Riley looked at Sophie suspiciously and replied, smiling, "Okay. Who is it?"

"Who's what?" Sophie asked.

"Well, it's obvious that you have a thing for someone else, soooo…who is it?!"

Sophie then laughed at her sister's childish demanding and peppiness, and just to calm her down, replied, "It's…Dougie."

Riley squealed in excitement. "AWWW!!! Sophie, that is soooo cute!!!"

"Alright, alright…" said Sophie, embarrassingly.

Just then, a knock was on the door.

"Come in." Sophie said, as Danny came into the room, and immediately hugged Sophie in a tight embrace.

"Sophie, I truly, deeply…everlastingly am sorry!" he exclaimed apologetically, and she could tell that he really meant it.

Sophie giggled, and once he let go, she replied, "I know you are, Danny. And I still love you as one of my bestest friends!"

"I love you too, Sophie!" Danny replied back, smiling. "So…you and Dougie really are together?" he then asked.

Sophie smiled and with a gleam in her eyes, said, "I guess so…"

"Wow…" Danny said in amazement. "I mean, not that I don't like it, but it's just so weird…it's like you and Riley swapped dates or something, only you're with Dougie."

They all laughed as Riley exclaimed, "This certainly has been the weirdest trip EVER!"

* * *

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! 2nd story is now over! =) Hoped you guys enjoyed it! And please, look at our upcoming stories that continues the story about Sophie and Riley.

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk and McFlyloverfrevah**


End file.
